Sanoske's Soft Spot
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: As you know, I enjoy writing stories about ‘tough guys’. Sanoske is quite a complex character, just as the other characters are which makes this series a favorite of mine. I hope fellow fans of the series will enjoy this tale.


Sanoske's Soft Spot  
  
Note: This is my first-ever Rurouni Kenshin fan-fiction. As you know, I enjoy writing stories about 'tough guys'. Sanoske is quite a complex character, just as the other characters are which makes this series a favorite of mine. I hope fellow fans of the series will enjoy this tale.  
  
"Hold a good friend close with both arms."—Nigerian Proverb  
  
Chapter 1—Unexplained Emotions  
  
Springtime had come again to feudal Japan, and everyone was dressed in stunning floral kimonos or yukatas depending on their gender and of course social rank. It was a typical day at the Kamiya Dojo. Kaoru was instructing her newest students in the Kamiya Kashin style, which had been past down to her at the tender age of four. Yahiko and Seta enjoyed training and helping the other students learn swordplay. It was more than just a self-defense technique. It also helped build self-confidence and independence. Each of the students became close to Kaoru and her friends. It was almost like they were family. Yet, in a manner of speaking, they were family especially to Kenshin.  
  
Sanoske was going about his usual business of lying around and doing nothing; relaxing and watching the clouds go by. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Megumi walking about with Kaoru, Grandfather and the young girls chatting and laughing about something that was tickling their fancies. Megumi looked particularly gorgeous today. Suddenly, he felt his cheeks flare and his heart began to quicken. He could swear that he felt warmth coursing through his body, unlike anything he had ever felt before. It felt even better than the sensation of victory when he had defeated an opponent and the adrenaline rush it gave him. This was an emotion not at all like anything he had ever experienced. He felt elevated, like he was among the clouds and never wanted to descend. For a moment, she looked at him and smiled brilliantly. He felt his spirit soar. He didn't understand why he didn't have this emotion around any of the other ladies at the Kamiya Dojo. They were all very dazzling young women, extremely well bred and highly intelligent. Sanoske also knew that Megumi was repenting for a past sin. She had been selling opium out of her so-called 'lover's' request in order to stay alive. She soon learned that she was being used for his gain. He knew that she never meant to have people get killed over such a horrible addictive substance. But, she felt like it was her fault underneath her calm, unshakable demeanor. He was amazed at her resolve, and bedazzled by her incredible charm once again. Yet, he knew he was in quite the predicament. He was supposed to be a Warrior. Any sign of weakness and his friends might worry he was going to return to his old friends and the lifestyle of the gang he had been with ever since adolescence. Even though he was far away from them, he still had a "blood tie" with them. They would forever be his brothers, and he would be their protector, guide and teacher.  
  
He was tentative of waving at her, but he did so, in a rather shy and boyish way, a goofy grin upon his constantly stoic face. She seemed to be amused by his smile. Again, he felt his cheeks turn red at her radiance. How could he ever confess the emotions he was beginning to feel for her ? He could usually express himself quite eloquently whenever he needed to. But oddly enough, the right words just weren't coming to him. When Kenshin stopped by just idly walking along, he asked, "What seems to be the problem, Sanoske ? You look like you're sick. Are you coming down with spring fever ?" "I'm fine, Kenshin. I have caught something else, but it isn't spring fever.", Sanoske replied, crossing his arms. Clearly, he was a little peeved that Kenshin had an idea what Sanoske really meant because Hiruma was quite perceptive when it came to matters of the heart. "Don't feel badly, Sagara. Having love for someone doesn't make you any less of a man. But, you'd better make an effort to express your devotion to Ms. Megumi, that you should.", Kenshin said, wise beyond his twenty-nine years. Sanoske respected his good friend and realized the profundity of what he had learned. If he wished to earn Takari's respect and devotion he would have to prove himself in some fashion. It would be trying and perhaps even aggravating to do his best to capture the attention of a woman whose beauty was constantly entrancing.  
  
Chapter 2—A Single Red Rose  
  
Sanoske was finished training for the day and found himself rather hungry. Luckily, it was nearing high noon and he could smell kalamari simmering over a fiery grille. There was shrimp, along with salmon, trout and even some smoked oysters. On his way back, he noticed the rose bushes were in full bloom and the blossoms were simply exquisite. The fragrance was sensational. He knew that Takani would adore a rose picked by him. Being extremely cautious, he fished a pocketknife from his pocket and cut a long stemmed rose for his precious flower. He had pricked his thumb a couple of times against other thorns in the bush, but he had the sweetest rose of all. Cordially and confidently, he walked up to her and presented the rose to her. She was pleased with the gift but noticed the small wounds he had received from fetching the rose for her. "I'm terribly sorry that you had to go through so much trouble just to pick this sumptuous rose for me.", she said, cleaning his wounds gently. Sanoke's heart quickened at her silken touch. He felt calm, serene and at peace when she was nearby. "Don't worry yourself so much, Takani. No harm was done, and it was worth it just to give this small token of my affection to you. Of course, it pales in comparison to just how magnificent you are...", Sanoske replied, gazing deeply into her eyes even though she was a few inches away from him. She visibly flushed and lowered her gaze momentarily when Misaou's voice startled them all. "Lunch is ready !", she said, her effervescence contagious and uplifting as usual.  
  
Out in the distance, a monarch butterfly drifted effortlessly in the soft wind. As the group ate happily, Sanoske found his thoughts drifting again. He wondered when he had ever felt this happy. He then came to the sudden realization that he hadn't felt this blissful in quite a while. Seeing as his food was still on his plate, he ate it voraciously and took a big swig of green tea. Satisfied, he sighed peacefully and noticed that he had mistakenly clasped Takani's delicate hand. Hoping she wouldn't notice, he drew it away inconspicuously and turned red in the face. She laughed and whispered gently, "Don't worry, Sanoske. I won't bite. You know that." Sanoske chuckled, turning red as Takani tenderly held his hand.  
  
Chapter 3—Respected Company  
  
After lunch, Takani placed the rose in an elaborately decorated Ming vase. After doing so, she followed Sanoske arm in arm to join him out on the lake. He promised her as well as the rest of his friends that he would catch some fish later since he was an expert angler and always knew the best spots in the lake where the fish loved to congregate. The weather was spectacular and everyone seemed to be enjoying it. The little girls that were Kaoru's nieces were playing a game of ball with one another. Yahiko and the rest of the residents were cleaning up the Dojo because word had gotten out that a respected figure in the government was going to pay the Kamiya Dojo a visit for rest and relaxation. Takani idly flicked the water back and forth as Sanoske rowed the sturdy wooden boat into the middle of the enormous lake. The wind had caused some of the cherry blossom petals to fall around them. It was quite a picturesque scene, almost like a reverie. "No one has ever given me a rose before. I will forever treasure it, my friend.", Takani stated, holding Sanoske's hands softly within her lap. "I am overjoyed that it pleases you, Takani.", Sanoske responded, lovingly stroking her hands in return. There was a moment of silence, and for some strange reason, Takani looked even more luscious than before. "You're different, Sanoske. It has been a long time since I have seen a glimmering smile from you. Your true heart shines through in that smile...", she said, giving Sanoke's hands a light squeeze. Sanoske's heartbeat began to increase, but he was able to keep himself calm. He wanted to tell her how he had felt about her for so long, and now he had the opportune time to do so. " Great weather we're having, isn't it ? I'll be able to reel in a big catch... I can just feel it !", Sanoske said, rather quickly. He gave himself a mental boot to the rear for saying that. "Smooth move, Sanoske. You should've confessed right then and there... You don't have much time until the Emperor arrives. Himura'll be breathing down your neck if he discovers you've been playing hooky.", he thought, trying not to show too much disgust on his face. It had been long enough holding his emotions in, and he felt like he was about to burst. "Takani, ever since we met I have been crazy about you. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you. I love you more than anything else the world can ever offer.", he said, breathlessly. Takani was taken a bit aback by this moving confession. Her eyes became slightly teary and she kissed the thumb that had been pricked before. Suddenly, from the Dojo came a yell from Misaou. "Hurry up you too, we have a very honorable guest coming so we must be on our best behavior !", she called. As fast as he possibly could, he rowed Ms. Megumi to the dock he went back out to start fishing. Fortunately, he still had enough time to gather in as many fish as he could before the Emperor arrived.  
  
Sanoske was exhausted when his casting was complete, but he had caught so many fish that he knew his friends and the Emperor would be pleased. Young Misaou had even trapped some eel, which she had heard was a favorite of the Emperor's, his esteemed colleagues and his dainty, congenial wife. It was said that she would be expecting her first child soon and the entire court was eager and anticipating whether the child would be male or female. Special measures were taken just to make certain that the Empress would be comfortable. It was fortuitous that they had a highly trained doctor amongst them in case the Empress began having labor contractions. These were the least of their troubles though. They didn't realize that assassins were lurking in seclusion somewhere while daylight grew faint. It was only a matter of time until they would strike, but somehow they had a feeling they would have to keep an eye on the royal family. One could never be too careful in these times.  
  
Chapter 4—The Eagle Always Defeats the Snake  
  
The Emperor and Empress were much kinder than the friends realized, not to mention rather down to earth and quite generous as well. Even though they offered Kaoru and her surrogate family a hefty sum of gold for their selfless services. Of course, they couldn't just reject the offer for fear they would be seen as ingrates so they accepted the award for their hard work.  
  
As the royal family was escorted to their suites in the Dojo, Takani took the room closest to the Empress just in case of any complications. The students left for the night and the rest of them stood watch, their intuition sensing that somebody was nearby. The young boys, Yahiko and Seta shared the same room together, sleeping in different futons. They were reluctant to go to bed, but they knew they had to be at their best in the coming days since a traditional summer festival would be passing through their part of Japan. Misaou too, had to sleep in her own room with Kaoru and her adorable little nieces, but she wasn't complaining. The children knew that Kenshin and Sagara were watching over everything and everyone, making certain that no intruders were roaming about the premises. In the distance, they both heard leaves rustling and stray twigs snapping. "Someone uninvited is here.", Himura said, positioning himself in a defensive stance. "Probably for business. Something doesn't smell right about this. I sense whomever is watching us now doesn't have the most hospitable of intentions.", Sanoske said, standing with his back against Kenshin's, ready to attack at any given moment. In a flash, almost too rapid to be seen by any human eye, a number of twenty-one shadows or more had begun to move in to face Kenshin and Sagara. Within an instance, they had been struck dumb by a blow from Kenshin's reverse-blade sword. Sanoske was impressed, but he knew that somehow the Shinobi's leader had escaped. "It's heading toward the Royal Suite...Dear God ! I must stop it...", Sanoske thought rushing toward the suite as fast as his legs would carry him. Kenshin wasn't too far behind. He too, had the inkling that the leader would be the hardest to defeat. Certainly he could control those others to do his bidding as he wished, so it was no wonder why he couldn't just use his knowledge of the Black Arts toward his advantage. Before the leader could set out what he had come to the Kamiya Dojo to do, Sanoske had stopped him in his tracks. But it wasn't a simple fight. Hoping he could lead the evil spirit out of the Dojo, he distracted it and led it into the forest where he could have more room to fight it. Himura was ahead of him to corner the demon and both of them fought long and hard into the night until the evil spirit had been relinquished. Sweating and panting, the two wondered what in blazes was happening. "Who were those strange ghosts he had control of ?", Sanoske inquired. "I don't know my friend. Indeed, I fear that those demons may be marionettes of a more powerful evil that is waiting for the opportune time to strike. We have to be more on our guard than ever. We may even need the children to fight alongside with us.", Himura said, sheathing his bloodied sword. "As much as I don't like involving kids in battles, I'm afraid we have no other choice. We have to find a safer place for the Emperor and his court...Especially the Empress and her unborn infant.", Sanoske agreed. The danger had been alleviated for now, the source of evil was waiting somewhere in darkness until the time came for him to overthrow the throne and take control of Japan.  
  
Chapter 5—Dragon Summer Festival  
  
Even though Kenshin and Sagura had slept in, they joined in the festivities with everyone else. The costumes were spectacular and the fireworks were magnificent. Takani wearing a sumptuous silken butterfly pattern yukata had caught Sanoske's eye. "You look exceptional, Takani.", he said, trying not to blush, but it was no use. He had already turned redder than a Fuji apple. The celebration was in action as performers awed the crowd and passersby. Sanoske felt rather carefree and thought he could win a keepsake necklace for Takani at one of the vendors' booths. Rubbing his palms together, and cracking his head to work the kinks out, he went ahead and took a shot at hitting a bulls-eye. Without even flinching or blinking, he hit it effortlessly. He chose the butterfly because he felt it suited Takani's personality well. Asian culture regarded the butterfly as a thing of innocence, purity, and a free-spirited nature.  
  
In an instant, the jovial air turned dreadfully grim as shadows began to surround the crowds. The Emperor, being a skilled swordsman himself, withdrew his silver sword, prepared for combat. The Empress had been trained in the art of exorcism and was just as capable to fight as her beloved, but she was beginning to have labor contractions. Takani whisked her away from the potential dangers that were surrounding them. She could take her to the nearest hospital, which wasn't that far away. Kenshin and his friends dealt with the situation at hand. They weren't worried for her, for they knew she was in capable hands. The battle continued, but in the midst of all the bloodshed, many of the demons fled. The festivities were restarted and the Demon Lord had escaped again. But it was apparent that he was becoming weaker. The many virtuous spirits around him had drained him of some of his power. But, he would try striking again, possibly even trying to smite the Empress's child and the entire family as well. The royal court would be harder to manipulate since half of his demon army had been ripped asunder. After things had quieted down a bit, a messenger had been sent to Himura and his company. "The Empress is grateful for your bravery and is delighted to announce that the birth of her fraternal twins Yuki and Yoshi was a success. She invites you to see the infants when you are able.", she said, bowing graciously. For her extra trouble, Kaoru paid her in sterling silver, which the servant never suspected. Thankfully, she thanked Kaoru and exuberantly led them to see the Royal family and their new arrivals.  
  
Although the rest of the festival activities and the remainder of the evening went stupendously well, Himura and the others couldn't help being harangued by the reminder of the Demon Lord waiting for his next attack. It would take some time, but they would be prepared for him. Demons were relentless creatures. They would persist until they got their way and such a thing could not be allowed. But, for the time being, everyone was happy for the Royal Family. The children, Yuki and Yoshi were adorable and rather calm. Empress Keiko was glistening with joy, and her husband, Nobuyuki thanked everyone for being so helpful. "If you ever need us again, you know where to find us.", Kenshin said, before bidding them a final farewell. They bowed one last time to show their deep reverence and respect for them as they went their separate ways.  
  
Chapter 6—Chivalrous Warriors  
  
That night, many screeches could be heard from the bedrooms of the female students studying the Kamiya Kashin Sword-fighting Style. The Demon Lord had regenerated his army again and was looking for souls to feast upon. Seta was one of the first boys to awaken and spring into action, and the rest of the men followed shortly afterward.  
  
Sanoske could sense the presence of evil around him. This ominous area of Japan was one that not very many had seen before. There were many overgrowth forests and unexplored caves, and all for good reasons too. Villagers had often gone reported missing, or even worse. Those who had not been trained or educated in the art of dispelling evil spirits were prime suspects of being drained of their life essence. In the distance he could smell a faint waft of plum cologne, just like Takani wore and he knew he and his friends were close to finding the ladies who had been spirited away in the dead of night.  
  
As they inched closer and closer to the sweet floral fragrance, they could hear sinister voices cackling. "You just won't let up, will you ?", the Lord questioned, coming out of the shadows to reveal his grotesque features. He had matted hair, sadistic yellowish eyes, the appearance of mangled flesh and steel claws, rusty armor and great ram's horns jutting from his skull. He was not at all pleasant to look upon, but none of them were particularly frightened of him. "None of us will ever give in or cease to fight you until you promise to leave all of these innocents alone !", Himura said, apparently disgusted with the monstrosity. The other demons seemed a little worried at the time, wondering what the legendary Battosai would do next. "And what if I do not comply ?", the Lord said, standing face to face with Kenshin, breathing down his neck. "Then I have no choice, I'm afraid.", he replied, coolly, not even breaking a sweat. It was then that the Lord cracked his neck and forearms morbidly, motioning the imps to make their preemptive attack. The forces of evil were no match for Kenshin and his friends, even though they were outnumbered. The once cocky Lord was now reconsidering his words. While the imps were quickly made mincemeat of, the Demon Lord tried to make his retreat. Just then, Sanoske swept his massive sword across the midsection of the beast. In a matter of seconds, the creature had been sliced in half and vaporized into nothingness. Together, the friends took the female students, doctor and the Sensei herself back home.  
  
Chapter 7—First Kiss  
  
That night when everyone else had gone to sleep, Sanoske was outside the Dojo looking up at the stars. He was meditating on the teachings of his Master before heading for bed for the night. Just like everyone else, previous events had left him enervated. Getting up to get a drink of water, Takani saw him sitting on the front porch of the house. She sat down beside him and placed her hand over his. Immediately, Sanoske felt his cheeks flush red. "I am thankful that you saved my life. You and the others were very courageous.", she said, stroking his hand softly. "I always keep my promises, darling.", Sanoske said, chuckling lightly. It was then that Takani grasped his chin and drew her face close to his. Gently and lovingly, she kissed him, holding him close. "I love you, Sanoske. I always will.", she said, sweetly, her eyes lost in his. "As will I, my sweet plum blossom.", Sanoske said, kissing her in return before going to sleep for the night. With a superb smile, she departed from him, knowing that they would always love one another no matter what the circumstances held in the future.  
  
Epilogue  
  
As the years passed by, Sanoske and Takani grew closer as friends and lovers. The Royal Family became good friends of the Kamiya group and the Royal children became loyal students to Ms. Kaoru. Although the world outside the suburbs was changing every day, the art of self-discipline would always be in style. The problem of the demons had been dealt with. Lesser demons were disposed of and never seen again, thus Japan was completely clean.  
  
Summer had come and gone in Japan and school had begun again, and the Royal children attended right along with Seta, Yahiko, Misaou and a new arrival named Naru. Naru became a welcomed new member to the Dojo as she learned new techniques and also developed a tight friendship with Seta. The Dojo continued to prosper as the school year carried on. Friendships remained strong as love united all of the friends together and such things were eternal, impervious to forces natural or supernatural.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt April 20, 2003 


End file.
